


【R-鸿上了见/revolver】自丨花丨授丨粉

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Multi, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: *天真老师的点文，了见李波水仙的故事，有一点点的yl暗示（对不起*含有男性向要素，较下品，如有不适请及时停止阅读





	【R-鸿上了见/revolver】自丨花丨授丨粉

link vrains中存在着可以和自己做爱的特殊房间，位于link vrains的登入前等候区，不知道是谁发明的，revolver第一次误打误撞进入时是在被ai咬掉胳膊后的几小时。

疼痛和愤怒让他急需要别的事情转移注意力，在确认特殊的房间中出现的人并非假冒后，他和两个来自未来时点的自己，做了。

那也是revolver第一次做爱。

这个房间的存在很大程度上帮了他大忙，因为高强度的工作使revolver需要借助性快感来缓解疲惫。从他青春期学会撸管开始，了见就没有中断过自慰，即使是在忙着筹备汉诺塔的夜晚，他也会在睡前抽出一段时间进行这种不可告人的消遣活动。

最开始的时候只是凭借简单的撸管来发泄欲望，也试过看一些成人影片，在发现并不能从中获得快感后……他开始尝试其他花样，比方说捆绑、疼痛、窒息、射精限制……再后来就是开发前列腺快感，总体来说他更偏爱于前列腺高潮。市面上有趣的玩具也多是插入型的，甚至还有一套非常实用的自慰棒飞机杯组合：飞机杯会模拟假阳具所受到的挤压和吮吸，而假阳具则会模拟他肏进飞机杯的频率——简而言之，可以自己肏自己。不过后来被他淘汰了，因为能和真正自己做爱的话谁还会想用玩具嘛。

除此之外，link vrains中一些辅助自慰的非法程序也多为插入式的。了见就在一款简单触手程序的基础上改良，完成一套非常智能的大型自慰工具，就连每一个吸盘的吸力，他都亲自体验过。

在试过各种各样的玩法后，鸿上了见不得不承认，他好像对‘他人’不存在任何性欲，比起幻想和某人做爱，他更喜欢开发自己，其次是和异种生物做爱。比方说龙的生殖器，也是他较为常用的几个玩具之一，他喜欢自己设计情趣玩具的外观，在网络世界第一个亲手做出的假阳具就是拓扑逻辑轰炸龙的，前不久也出于猎奇心理做过解码语者的生殖器……用起来的话，龙的会比较痛，也就更爽许多…编码语者的假阳具他做出来就后悔了，只用过一次，因为很容易想到playmaker——所以之后再也没用。

现在说回特殊的性爱房间，这绝对是link vrains中的最佳发明之一。他一开始还会担心有除了‘自己’以外的人出现，后来经过严密勘查、最终确认这里只有‘鸿上了见’可以进来。

多人一起玩的时候大家都会各自选择不同外观，以便于区分，比如他选revolver2.0的形象的话，就会有其他人选择revolver1.0或者真身鸿上了见的外形。也有时候会在发色肌色上进行魔改，以造成双生子的假象。

他清楚地意识到自己大概在某方面有着病态的自恋……不过说实话，谁能否认revolver的美貌呢？特别是，当他与其他时点的自己，一起相互搂抱着接吻，被不同的触手侵犯的时候，不论是视觉效果还是肉体感觉都是极赞。

再或者，把房间里的其中一个鸿上了见捆起来，其他人屁股里各自插着不同的假阳具、轮流上去干那被捆着的小美人，最后做到穴口合不拢，精液不停流下来，那样的画面真的是顶级艺术品！比他对着镜子自慰要好一万倍。那种仿佛是自己被轮奸的羞耻感和满足感，光是看着就让他忍不住再次勃起。

而且最重要的是能够接吻！了见先前没有谈过男朋友，只有自慰时试过对着自己虎口接吻，感觉没什么舒服的，直到和自己做过……他才知道自己的吻技有多么好。当时他选择的是鸿上了见的外观，而对面的是revolver1.0，那样单纯的一张脸，伸出舌头，探进他的嘴里…温柔的、纵情的…又是撒娇又是安慰地舔过他的舌面和牙齿、牙龈、口腔上颚。

非常舒服。

无论是心理还是生理。

在他的设想中，自己就应该拥有这样的吻技，王者之吻，温柔和掠夺性必须并存，会让人感觉是天神的恩赐，又仿佛是暴君索税。必须心怀感激爱戴，必须心怀敬畏恐惧。

还有例如捆绑之事，由‘自己’对‘自己’施暴是多么合适、理所当然。高傲如了见大概也只能接受来自‘自己’的凌辱吧。当了见用项圈和绳索囚禁住revolver的时候，黑色和项圈和红色的绳子在他身上就像珠宝一样璀璨夺目，被绑住的revolver仍然一如既往神情傲慢，他喜欢被拘束和紧缚的感觉，却不屑于露出柔软的姿态。尽管每个被选为凌辱对象的鸿上了见或者revolver在最后都会被复数个他自己干到痴媚——但只要他是清醒的，他就会竭尽一切可能保持冷酷的态度。

玩得比较过火的是某次遇到playmaker的夜晚，其实也没发生什么，但他就是极其烦躁，忍着满腔怒火，几乎是在还没下班时就想找地方发泄躁动。

“了见，剩下的交给我，你早点回去睡吧。”鸿上圣看出他的情绪。

“父亲您辛苦了…那，明天见。”

revolver退出账号后立刻拿出小号重新登陆，他的性爱房间里已经有两个热火朝天干炮的鸿上了见，一个是黑发金眼，一个是原色。而且穿的都是revolver制服，被撕破衣服露出关键点的那种，黑发的了见一边掐着原色了见的脖颈，一边抽动下身，虽然是最普通不过的传教士体位，却因为两人绷紧的宛如芭蕾舞者那般的身体而非常色情。

两个在做得满脸泛红的了见转过来看到愁闷的revolver，遂暂时停下交媾把他招呼过来。“怎么了，revolver？是小屁孩又招惹你？”黑发的了见把他抱到中间，捏住他的屁股，摸来摸去，是在寻找位于后穴的隐形拉链。

“真的烦。”

revolver不愿多说，尽管playmaker今晚对他什么也没干，只是远远看一眼——即便这样也十分添堵。他勾着黑发了见开始接吻，凑近亲热的时候对方的金瞳有点像蛇，是危险的冷血动物的眼神。对方看他就像是在打量猎物。了见喜欢自己这么看人、也喜欢被自己这样看，这样他能够感觉到自己看人时的目光有多致命性感。

“他很快就烦不了你的。”原色的了见从后面贴着他，一边帮忙拉开他屁股上的拉链，一面咬住revolver的后脖，在上面留下一个牙印，“我已经开始休假了喔，虽然之前决斗还被playmaker公开告白——嗯，不过你的屁股真可爱，好像比我软一点。”

黑发的那位用手指插进他的穴里，粘粘的什么，搞不好是刚才他们射出的精液，真是……虽然本质上来说他们都是同一个人（只是时间点不同而已），但做起爱来这种毫无理智、完全沦陷在肉欲中、如同禽兽交配的行事本能还真是有够浪荡的。甚至说得直白一点，黑发了见穿着汉诺高领紧身衣微笑起来的模样真的有够骚的，revolver很不乐意地面对内心，他知道自己有时候看起来就像是圣洁的婊子……像是出来卖屁股的修女……他既喜欢看这样的自己，又喜欢变成这种姿态、忍不住想肏、想享受自己的肉体。

“屁股都是一样软的，别想了，来做吧。”黑发了见叼着他的喉结。

“为什么你们不讨厌playmaker。”他被身后的了见掰开屁股，然后被插入，被‘自己’的生殖器贯穿。

黑发的了见抬起一边腿勾在他腰上，然后握着他的那根、埋进自己的穴内，是很高难度的3p姿势，目前的revolver还没有掌握单腿站立式的做爱技巧。

前后两个了见都是来自于未来的时点，两人都只顾着动来动去，根本没人理他的问题。revolver身后被捅到敏感点，身前被吸得舒服，相互搂抱着沉溺几分钟才含糊地追问起来。

但是他的性爱对象们似乎很不想回答，贴在他身后的了见舔过他的耳廓，“做爱要专心…在做爱的时候提起playmaker，不觉得扫兴吗？”

“说不定revolver酱觉得很兴奋吧。”

他前面的黑发了见贴着他的胯，对着那根反复压榨，致命的爽，他一面羞愤反驳，一面伸手握住黑了见的奶，不太大，但是手感很满。

“有个好东西…让你看看。”黑了见把他的手从自己胸上扒下来，扣着往下按，后面的原色了见也不动了，闷闷地发出坏笑。revolver的手被牵引着绕过他的生殖器，往下，应该是会阴？有一个圆圆的…什么？他稍微用力按一下，黑了见就呻吟起来。太浪了，怎么会这样，revolver搞不懂。

对面的人非常得意，扶着他的阴茎从自己屁股退出，湿漉漉地坐到旁边的沙发上，抬起双腿给revolver看。黑了见的会阴处竟然镶着一小颗珍珠，纯白圆润。看他那样子，就算是普通的坐着大概都爽得要死吧。

revolver只觉得诧异，被身后的了见推倒沙发上，叠着黑了见，三人又合为一体，他前后都被美人夹着，颠得口干舌燥，还是觉得很不可思议，“你这样怎么有办法安心、安心决斗…太淫乱了吧。”

“我暂时不用决斗了喔，现在是在决斗·空·窗·期，就算做一整天都不会被人发现。”黑了见双腿勾在他腰上，一手捏着自己乳首，一手一直在轻抚腿间的珍珠。那小珠子很适合他，不论是色泽还是形状，都显得他更具有崇高感，但是revolver难以接受自己竟然可以堕落到这种份上……拜托、就算和自己搞群p性交party、和鸿上了见们互肏轮奸…也比入珠要好很多。

会阴入珠后看起来简直就像是成为另一种性别的人了……那个他不存在的器官……

紧身衣的白色衬托着闪耀发光的白珍珠，比起无暇，更应该是某种说不出的美，太过淫靡反而显得极度不真实。

他只在某个黑暗神话的绘本中见过私处装饰珠宝的海妖，而自己面前这个穿着紧身衣的黑了见比起海妖更像是美人鱼。绷紧的穿着高跟鞋的脚尖，或许是被分开的鱼尾。他的腔内是异世界、是快感天堂、如某种吸力极好的海洋生物。

“我……我不行了！”

但是位于他身后正在享受的原色了见不允许他先射，原本扶在他腰间的手伸到前面握住revolver的根部，同时自己又撞到他深处，三人都发出舒爽的叹慰。鸿上了见的性器无论是形状还是长度都并没有天赋异禀，但胜在技巧绝赞，腰力也很棒，只需要对着revolver的敏感点一阵加速，腹热腿软的感觉就立刻淹没被夹在中间的revolver。

“不要这样、太……过头了，不行，不行——”

黑了见掐着他的脖子亲上来，肉肉的舌头一下挤进他的口腔，明明已经没有位置了，舌尖挠到他的喉咙口那边，肆意侵犯。

“revolver酱，对着playmaker也没有说过‘不行’，对吧…？认输是需要处罚的。”

“肯定在偷偷喜欢playmaker吧，你看revolver酱的样子～”黑了见松开掐着他脖子的手，“每天都在意得要命，被宿敌看一眼都会生气，真的不是喜欢他吗？revolver。”

一边极力压抑喘息、一边断断续续地辩驳的revolver，被身后的了见扳过头，侧着身被强吻。他又一次被剥夺氧气，整个身体都陷入过度舒服的地步。身前身后都是温热的肉体，几乎要被折磨到晕眩，他完全忍耐不住，即使被圈紧阴茎根部，也按捺不住想要高潮的快意，在几番颤抖后就先于高潮而射精了。

了见在他耳边低声笑着，revolver脸靠在黑了见肩头，听那两人纵情接吻，唇齿交合的水声和吞咽的声音都很淫靡。了见放开圈在他性器上的桎梏，他的精液立刻流进黑了见的后穴里，源源不断，没完没了。

revolver过了数秒才意识到自己在发出细碎的呻吟，但是他根本忍不住，前列腺被按压和阴茎被深深绞吸的感觉都非常好。

他大量喷射进黑了见的肚子里，自己的后穴也被了见射得很满，还有黑了见射精时精液都飞溅到他下巴。三人的下巴身乱七八糟的，精液在生殖器从肉腔里退出的时候滴滴答答得到处都是。revolver还很神智不清，不知道是哪个了见在与自己接吻，晕乎乎地断片一阵才清醒。他被抱到床上了，后穴里被插进一根假的性器，尺寸略大，但是挺舒服的，黑了见侧着身搂着他，手里捏着遥控器，原色了见躺在他另一边。

“这是我今天新建好模型的，配合跳蛋一起用会超级舒服。”黑了见这样说着，手上拿着跳蛋摸到他下面，在会阴与龟头处分别固定两个，又往他乳首处也固定着跳蛋。

“等一下、我…差不多、要回去睡觉了，这样的玩具下次再玩也不要紧。”

“不行。”

说出这样的话的了见们都伸手紧紧搂着他，争相接吻。趁他不注意的瞬间，将开关一下推到最高的档位。revolver的背部几乎因为过分的刺激而从床上弹起，只有他被放置了那么多的玩具在身体上，黑了见和原色了见故意这样欺负他，看他一瞬间就爽到口水从嘴角流出。

因为不论是跳蛋、还是那个不知是什么的假阴茎都太爽了。

他仿佛置身于快感圣殿，被黑化的鸿上了见当成祭品，献祭给至高无上的旧神。由于过度兴奋，他的肉体泛红，身上出了一层薄汗，看上去像是刚洗好贡果那样新鲜。

他们拿出触手程序，在经历过反复修改后，这一整套触手比最开始要丰富很多……也更像具有生命的生物。黑红相间的触手涌过来卷住他们三人，了见那边都被触手侵犯进体内，而revolver只是被触手包裹住，从脚底到腋下所有敏感点都被好好照料着。

原色了见已经被触手完全缠住，张开的嘴里也钻进触手，黑了见凑过来与revolver接吻，触手在他们的肌体上四处游走。从吸盘里分泌的粘液是有催情效果的，他浑身都变得很热，有那么一瞬间都以为触手也捅进自己穴里了，然而极有规律的震动表明，在他穴里的仍然只是一个要命的假阳具而已。黑了见一只手勾在他脖子上，半睁的眼睛难以聚焦，肚子都被触手撑到鼓起来，他与revolver接吻也毫无之前的气势。

“啊啊…你给我、那里…放的玩具是龙的吗？”revolver问他。

“唔、龙的？”

“就是那个、、生……生殖器…”

黑了见愣神数秒，而后嚣张地露出笑容，“不·是·喔。”他怎么都不肯说，反倒是偏着头与触手厮磨亲热，睁开的眼睛很快就半阖上，惬意地享受被触手照顾的快乐。

revolver拉着黑了见的手，把他手套扒了，指尖含进嘴里，舌头从指尖舔到手指间的缝隙，以及掌心和脉搏。一松口就有触手涌过来，一部分缠上黑了见的手，一部分缠上revolver的舌头。他们同时发出被快感攻陷的呻吟。有触手蒙住他的眼睛，然后某个了见的身体被推到他怀里，不知道是谁，因为声音听起来都太雌堕了。

那些触手撕扯他们的紧身衣，或者吸盘顺着衣服滑进去，极力吮吸他们的皮肤、乳尖、龟头，诸如此类。

至于最后高潮了多少次，几乎无人能算得清，revolver直接被快感超负载而弹下线，倒是两个了见玩到最后一片狼藉还相搂着接吻。衣服早就碎得不能再碎了，二人都露出下腹的淫纹，原色了见的腿部甚至还在痉挛不停，精液一小股地漏出来，“你给他用的那个，好像不是龙的。”

黑了见闭着眼睛，先亲一口才说，“当然不是。”

“那个可是……playmaker的一比一翻模。”

“你也太坏了——鸿上了见！就算是对待过去的自己也没必要这样吧，等他知道事实真相的时候会多生气！”

除了各种不同款式的阳具收藏以外，revolver也拥有很多病毒类的收藏品，像是前文提及过的触手病毒这种已经很常见，还有一些穿洞病毒，除了耳洞以外，乳环和脐钉之类的都是不被允许的身体饰品，包括入珠之类的也是需要病毒插件才能在link vrains中出现。以及身体改造类的病毒，这些病毒一开始都是作为恶意的非法程序存在的，比如不小心中毒的话会出现外观性别混乱。

但是经过revolver的精心修改，这个成为一个可以控制的美妙程序，根据自身需要，在原本revolver男性的身体上，阴囊的位置会被女性的小穴代替。又或者是在了见的身体上加大乳房发育，再配合同个类型的假孕病毒，就可以达成大奶溢乳效果，还是很不错的。

而且每个时点的鸿上了见或者revolver都有不同的爱好，来自远一点未来的会比较重口一些，过于喜欢身体开发那种项目，来自稍近时间段的会偏爱剧本排演。精液便所、奶牛基地、壁尻、轮奸、假装痴汉revolver尾随了见再野合强奸也有玩过。随着时间的推移，他逐渐明白为什么自己需要依赖重度性快感——毕竟这现实的一切都太膈应。

他是汉诺的头子，但归根结底也不过只刚成年的普通人而已。

不仅要忙着追捕playmaker、筹备汉诺塔、还要每天抽出时间和护工一起给父亲清洁按摩身体、定期给父亲做身体检查……最令他头疼的是：playmaker居然是藤木游作。

他那夜翻来覆去怎么都睡不着，一闭上眼睛就是藤木游作的侧脸，他不想把这个情报和汉诺的其他人分享，这般瞒着也良心不安。徘徊许久，碾转反侧，整夜失眠。第二天还习惯性地去热狗车买早饭，与上学前边补作业边吃早饭的游作正好坐一桌，他没了气，反而很心情低沉。到中午午休前就去性爱房间里大做一场，射到直接昏睡过去，醒来时倒心平气和。

后来到休假期间，他还把和自己做爱的滥交录像剪辑成视频，那次的场景是虚拟电车，剪辑成的视频还有一个预告版，预告版是故意只剪身体，没有把表情放进去，基本上都是做爱前戏，和一些高潮合集。

revolver把视频存自己决斗手环里，后来因为不放心，就拷到最原始的u盘内，把手环里的删了，u盘挂在手机上。某天去热狗车点餐的时候不慎落下，被游作捡了还回来，后续惹出一系列的麻烦事暂且不提。

他只是单纯欣赏自己而已，肉身，神态，技巧，如同宇宙中的行星只会认可行星。加之和自己做爱可以省去大量不必要的人际麻烦，也不会有约炮纠纷——和来自其他时点的他自己做爱完全可以随心所欲。没有隐私泄漏、染病的困扰，就算不做爱，和他自己共处一室也极其舒服。

独有强者可以理解强者，他一直这样认为。

鸿上了见高洁的肉体和revolver紧紧包裹着的、不给人一点偷窥机会的身体、都只能由他自己来享受。

其实这也没什么变态吧？

和自己做爱其实也不过是另一种形式的自慰而已，就像泡澡放松一样，都是繁累生活中的调味剂。又或者是因为长期的性瘾之下，他已经难以戒掉这样令人快乐的事情，虽然之后也因为一些不可抗拒的原因和playmaker做过，但果然还是和复数个自己做爱更愉快……尽管这样想着，他仍然偷偷将宿敌的生殖器数据存入数据库，日后还自己按照等比翻模玩了许多回。

肉体、肌肤、血液、欲望、活着的感觉。

堕落邪恶的房间里最多人数有达到过十人，来自各个时点的鸿上了见，在不为人知的时刻尽情放松自我，但是他没有见过从某个时点往后的自己，也许那个时点往后的鸿上了见、在未来的世界里……重新获得了爱与被爱的能力吧。

END.


End file.
